The Car Keys to a Drama Queen's Heart
by perfectpro
Summary: -"You're more of a drama queen than I am," she taunted, spinning out of his grasp.- St. Berry future-fic!


"No," she moaned as he pried away the keys from her clenched fist. "It's my _baby_. If anything happens to it—even if it's just a tiny stretch—then I'll castrate you so fast that you won't even have time to say 'I want a Tony.' Get it?" she hissed through her teeth.

Jesse nodded profusely, twirling the key ring around his pointer finger. "Rach, c'mon. I can promise you that nothing will happen to your 'baby.' Honestly, you love that car too much. Do you love it more than you love me?" he asked, a pout gracing his face.

Rachel narrowed her eyes as she thought about it. "This car is my baby. She's the favorite," she shot, placing a hand on the '55 Ferrari 410 Superamerica Pinin Farina Coupé's exterior. "Be careful with her. She's too fragile for you to drive. I don't see why you have to take my car. Your Range Rover works just fine, I'm sure," she said pitifully.

"Babe, it's a _car_. It's not like it's an actual baby." At her look of disgust, he backtracked quickly. "It'll be fine. The Rover needs to get an engine check up."

"Jesse, we've been over this plenty of times before. This car is my _baby_. It's almost like my pride and joy. I can't let _anything_ happen to it, and you know that. You know, we could drive there together. I could drive back for work," she said hopefully.

He raised an eyebrow, placing an arm around her. "Rachel, do you trust me to drive your car? If you can't trust me to even do such a small task as _driving your car_-"

"Baby," she interrupted, patting the car affectionately. "It's my baby, not my car."

"Driving your _baby_, then. If you can't trust me to drive your baby, I don't see how this relationship is going to work. Rachel, I'm not going to get into a wreck, and you can't come with me because you have to stay here to work. Is that alright?" he asked gently.

Rachel began to hypervenalate. "I'd never even _thought_ about you wrecking my baby. Oh no, now you can't go in my baby. If you go in my baby, then how am I supposed to get to work?" she asked, confident that he wouldn't be able to get out of that.

"Rach, you'd go the same way you always do. You'd go by taxi. It's for a _weekend_. Babe, I wouldn't even think about it if it was longer than that. You know that nothing bad will happen. I'll call every night; I'll even send you a picture of the car every four hours if that's what you want. Babe, I'm headed out of town to see some friends that I haven't seen in a while. The car will be fine. Nothing will happen," Jesse said reassuringly, planting a quick kiss on Rachel's lips to make her stop poking her lower lip out in a pout.

"_Fine_, Jess, but only for the weekend," Rachel answered, leaning her head on his shoulder. "But when you get back, the Rover will be ready and it will be your car again. My baby will remain driven only by me after this weekend. Be glad that I'm not making you sign a contract saying that you couldn't hurt my baby. I'm not protesting as avidly as I would if I didn't trust you," she said after a moment, placing a hand on his chest.

They stayed in that position for a few more minutes until Rachel spoke, "I don't want you gone for the whole weekend. It'll be _lonely_. I don't do lonely; you know that."

He glanced down at her, a slow smirk forming itself on his face. "You just want to keep me all to yourself, yeah?" he asked, wrapping both of his arms around her. She giggled, shaking her head furiously. "Admit it, Berry. You want me to stay here so I won't have to go. You want me, right?" he asked with a devilish smile gracing his mouth.

"You're so full of it, St. James," Rachel mumbled as she hid her face in his jacket. "Fine then, maybe I do want you all to myself. You and me, babe," she tried, glancing up at him through lowered lids. "We're the unstoppable pair when we're together."

"Damn straight," Jesse growled, kissing the top of her head. "You and me," he repeated, mostly to himself. She laughed into his chest as he held her to him. "I'll call every night. We'll talk for hours if that's what you want. I promise that everything will be fine," he said to her, no longer talking about just the car. She nodded profusely, biting her lip. Sensing her hesitancy, he continued, "Rachel, I'll be back in three days. Three tops."

"Just three, right?" she checked quickly, grabbing one of his hands with both of hers. "Three days away, and then you come straight back to me. That's all you'll be gone for, right? Only three days and nothing more?" When he nodded, his chin on the top of her head, she sighed. "I'm almost afraid that you won't come back to me," she confessed.

He pulled away quickly, holding her at arm's length. "Rachel Barbara Berry, it is preposterous that you would even dare to think that. I'll always be coming back to you, do you hear? I could never leave. I'd miss all your drama," he said with a lazy grin.

A smile broke out on her face. "You're more of a drama queen than I am," she taunted, spinning out of his grasp. "Oh, come on, St. James. You have been the _biggest_ drama queen lately," she sang as she turned around and walked to the elevator. "Now get over here before I throw a tantrum." When he simply raised an eyebrow and didn't move, she continued, "Jesse St. James, get over here. We have to get you packed for your trip."

Laughing, he walked over to the elevator that she was holding, kissing her swiftly before pressing the button designated for the twenty-fifth floor.

They stood in the elevator quietly, one of his arms around her shoulders, her head leaned onto his shoulder. His hand was twirling a lock of Rachel's hair around one finger before realizing something that they hadn't cleared up with their previous discussion.

"Rach?" he asked tentatively, repeating it when she didn't respond. "Rachel?"

Her head snapped up. "Sorry, I was zoned out. You were talking softly anyways."

He chuckled, pressing his lips to her temple. "I _can_ drive the car there, right?" he asked quickly, his fingers brushing against her collarbone. "I know; I know. It's not just any car, it's practically your baby. Hell, with the way you coddle it, it's practically like a newborn child to you," he said quickly before Rachel could think of contradicting him.

She giggled lightly, one hand slipping around his neck as they faced each other. "I think that you can drive my baby as long as she comes back in perfect condition. Not a scratch on her, you hear that, Mr. St. James?" she asked while drumming her fingers against his neck. "You better come back in perfect condition, too. Come back just as I sent you there, alright? You just need to come back perfectly fine. No car crashes, no getting hurt; you hear that? Not a scratch better be on you," she added as an afterthought.

"The car and I will both come back to you as soon as we can. We're not even gone yet, babe," he noted, pulling her a little bit closer. "We're coming back, you know. Do you honestly think that I'd leave?" He shook his head gently, pressing his lips to her forehead for a brief moment before continuing with, "I think I'd miss all of your drama."

She chuckled, smiling slightly as she stood on her toes to kiss his lips lightly before stepping through the opening doors of the elevator. "Come on, Jesse. I think we have some unfinished _business_ to get to, don't you?" she asked innocently, a smirk slowly taking over her innocent smile as she winked seductively at him, turning around and walking to the door of their apartment. "Aren't you coming?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, opening the door and slipping inside.

"Coming," Jesse quickly responded, walking into their apartment.


End file.
